1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a sun visor intended for various vehicles and particularly to a sun visor having novel characteristics in its construction which provides protection against the sun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a commonly known fact that vehicle sun visors are positioned to help prevent the bright sun rays from distracting the driver's and passengers' eyes during the course of driving. Without the sun visor, vision may be impaired and traffic accidents may result. The variety of sun visors that are available are typically opaque, rectangular, flat in nature and are fastened to an arm in front of the driver and front seat passenger.
The prior art discloses various sun visors. U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,573 issued to Riera discloses a sun visor that is extendable vertically to provide additional protection against the sun rays. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,748 issued to O'Connor discloses an extended vehicle visor that contains central and side panels which are capable of being folded into an inoperative position. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,929 issued to Pelham discloses a disc-type sun blocker which is attached to a vehicle's sun visor for blocking the sun. Lastly, U.S. Patent No. Des. 325,719 to Langlais discloses an ornamental design for an extendable vehicle sun visor.
Although these prior arts disclose various sun visors, none of them disclose a mini-blind sun visor of the particular structure and novelty as disclosed and claimed hereinafter.
Accordingly, the principal object of the present invention is to provide a sun visor that is effective in preventing sun rays from penetrating the driver's and passengers' eyes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sun visor that is easily mounted.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sun visor that can be mounted on the passenger windows of a vehicle to protect the passengers from sunlight, especially children.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a sun visor that is easily collapsible.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a sun visor that is economical to manufacture.